


a taciturn cacophony

by intoxicated_by_our_lies, klismaphilia



Series: Original Works/Modern Setting [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Agoraphobia, Angst, Asexuality, Attempted Murder, Awkward Kissing, Character Study, Cigarettes, Crying, Desperation, Dysphoria, Emotional Baggage, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Homicidal Ideation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sex, Internal Monologue, Klismaphilia, M/M, Mental Illness, Non-Explicit Sex, Psychological Drama, Public Humiliation, Rambling, Self-Destruction, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Sexual Confusion, Social Phobia, Sociopathy, Suicidal Ideation, Suicide Attempt, Sympathy, Tattoos, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unhealthy Relationships, University, cursing, learning social cues from the RA is a good idea, monotone, needs therapy, pent up anger, recluse, residents assistant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 23:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6097195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxicated_by_our_lies/pseuds/intoxicated_by_our_lies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/klismaphilia/pseuds/klismaphilia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otherwise known as that story where an agoraphobic asshole meets a compassionate asshole, who doesn't realize the implications of his mistake until it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a taciturn cacophony

**Author's Note:**

> the first time we've posted original work on AO3. please enjoy. or don't, but y'know. preferably enjoy.

intoxicated and I are slightly regretful to let the Ao3 community know that ATC and its sister story, ATB, are being removed. however, that also gives us some very exciting news- the stories are being taken down from Ao3, yes, but with good reason.

that reason being that ATC and ATB are going to be published under a single title of Taciturn Truths by Amazon.

we'll be posting a link/update to the book after it is finally ready for publication and uploaded, so any interested readers can continue to support us and cheer us on. thank you all, guys. :)

~klismaphilia

 

* * *

 

 

yo.

 

here's a [link](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B01I77DLJY/ref=cm_sw_r_other_apa_RpvGxb5C52Y5P), fans. 

 

love you, enjoy.

 

~toxic


End file.
